cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Coat of Arms of Disparu
|escutcheon = Azure, a cross Argent, a Argent charged quarterly. |supporters = A holding a lance Argent, point Or, flying therefrom to the dexter the flag of Canada (top, left) and a (bottom, left), a holding a like lance flying therefrom to the sinister the flag of Quebec (top, right) and a (bottom, right) |motto = Sans la démocratie, une nation n'a rien, for "Without democracy, a nation has nothing" |image2 = |variantcaption = |variantwidth = }}The coat of arms of Disparu is the official of Disparu since 27 May 2009. When the current coat of arms was revealed to the public, many Disparueans wondered as to why several characters were used. Even though the Government has made no comment on this, it seems that the Pokémon-themed coat of arms is an for the members of the Disparu Committee. Critics who have noticed this have criticized this as an attempt to create a around the members of the Committee. The coat of arms is the centrepiece of the current Disparuean coin set, which was originally introduced on 26 December 2010 and revised shortly after the re-proclamation of Disparu. All of the coins' reverse designs feature a section of the coat of arms. A majority of the coat of arms is formed by piecing together all four coin denominations. The coat of arms is featured on many government offices and institutions, such as court buildings. Components At the is an , representing unity and . The features a white cross on a background, with a white charged on it, reminiscent of the . The shield is by red and white maple leaves, and has a made from the fleur-de-lis. Both symbolize Disparu's cultural origins, Canada and France, respectively. The shield is by a on the left, representing Disparu's regions and its , and a on the right, representing Disparu's lush forests. Both hold gold-tipped silver lances bearing the flags of Canada and Quebec, respectively. The flags represent Disparu's nearly five hundred year history. At the bottom, the shield is further supported by a (left), representing the hard-working spirit, and a (right), representing . The fox is also the national animal of Disparu. At the base of the coat of arms is the of Disparu: "Sans la démocratie, une nation n'a rien" ( for "Without democracy, a nation has nothing"). The shield formerly featured different symbols; however, they were all replaced by the fleur-de-lis following the Second Quiet Revolution. Following the abolition of the Monarchy, the royal crown that originally surmounted the shield has also been removed. The mantling and compartment were not part of the original design, and were only added later on. Historical coat of arms Grand Royal Coat of Arms of France.svg|Coat of arms of (about 1663-1763) Coat of arms of Canada.svg| of (various) Blason ca Province Quebec (1867 -1939).svg| of (1867-1939) Coat of arms of Québec.svg|Coat of arms of Quebec (1939-1970) SaboriaSeal.png|Seal of the Chairman of Saboria (1970-1986) SovietCanuckCoat.png|State Emblem of communist Canada (1986-1990) DisparuSeal2.png|Royal coat of arms of Disparu (2009-2012) Category:Symbols of Disparu Disparu